<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found Things by anxiouslyfred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812785">Found Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred'>anxiouslyfred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finding things, Gen, Implied Angst, rusted old keys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Remus both look for shiny things when they're out walking around. They each have their own approach to  the things they find, except for old keys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Remus and Roman both love finding shiny things while walking about. Even if their arguing or meant to be catching up with friends or family, when something sparkles in their lines of sight they will investigate it more closely.</p><p class="western">Remus tends to pick whatever it is up and take it home, whether it’s just a discarded bottle cap or a broken piece of glass. If it shines and he sees it the item will join his collection of items and get catalogued for whatever it is. If he’s going to create things from items he’s found Remus has to know precisely what items he has. </p><p class="western">Broken glass specifically has a number of boxes for pieces to be sorted into by size, colour and how curved it is.</p><p class="western">Roman in contrast will only look and decide then if he wants whatever has been spotted. If he can think of a current project that might use the shiny thing or if it’s a pretty bead or item then he will definitely be taking it home. Everything else gets left behind, or if Remus is with him, given to his brother.</p><p class="western">He keeps most of the beads in a small ceramic jar until he finds a project that’s perfect for them, but any item claimed because it could be used in a project is made into a creation very quickly within a few days of being found.</p><p class="western">If they go out together and spot shiny things the rule they fought to make an agreement over is that whichever of them reaches the item first gets to chose what happens with it. Their friends originally thought that phrasing just meant Roman could give things he didn’t like to Remus until they saw a lost locket that Remus reached first be immediately handed between them.</p><p class="western">Now the only item that will cause the brothers to fight if it’s found is rusted old keys. </p><p class="western">Perhaps rusted keys don’t shine and are far less likely to be spotted given the missing sparkle to catch their attention, but both brothers adore the mystery and adventure that lays in finding a rusting key.</p><p class="western">Neither has ever used a rusted key in their creations and both have heavy metal loops that they attach each key won onto. It’s not something that either will explain the need for the keys to their friends but if there is a jangling of keys ringing from one of the rooms there’s a sombre expression the others don’t understand on the face of the other.</p><p class="western">When out walking Remus and Roman both look out for shiny things around the paths they walk, and tell stories of hidden entrances and secret gardens locked for centuries. If they find rusting keys it not their friends fault if the shining hope has cleared from their expression before they stand to carry on walking again.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>